User blog:Willcraft Animations/Endventures Episode 11 Plot (Spoilers, obviously!)
Endventures episode 11 will take time. I still can't work on it due to bugs in Mine-imator and even when those are fixed I will be unable to work due to summer break. I would prefer to use the free time to animate, but not everyone in my family likes that idea. Instead there's roadtrips and other activities that makes animating impossible on the schedule. Therefore I'm releasing the plot for next episode for those who are so eager to see it that it would bring them satisfaction to just know what it's about. So the episode starts off with Katie (the character I added because everyone demanded a female protagonist) and Colin talking, and we FINALLY get some backstory for our main character. How he met Porkey and all that, as well as some alterations from the previous episodes. For instance, for now on he had a house long before the series started. I mean, why would he walk around with a diamond sword but still not have a house? Meanwhile Click-Clack is struggling with living in the same place as an iron golem when it finally decided to ignore Nobraynes, and Red is getting help from pretty much everyone to build his secret weapon. Fortunately, building things in Minecraft goes much quicker in real life as we all know, so the machine is finished just when Endaria reaches the city. Therefore Red defends the rebels using a giant robot (a lot of people guessed that's what he was building), even though he claims it's not finished. After a short battle the Endermaster, who is currently sharing minds with his daughter in order to use his magic to keep her in the Overworld, realizes Endaria wasn't strong enough after all. She is unable to use her Enderdragon power to destroy blocks with a touch, making it much harder to fight Red's robot. She still does her best and manages to defeat the robot, but then runs out of time and returns to the End. After that the city grows. More survivors join them, they expand it by adding more buildings and making the island larger, and everything is going fine. Though not for everyone. The Endermaster is very displeased with Endaria, telling her that she has failed him and is a faliure in his eyes. Yadda yadda, people crying and people saying things they will regret. Meanwhile, Wrecker manages to get to the city after moving those two dirt blocks around for many days. He destroys some of the torches and then tells the endermen to teleport to the city as it is now possible to do so thanks to the darkness. Click-Clack and Nobraynes, who were supposed to serve as guards since they don't sleep, finally sees that something is going on and wakes the others when they realize an army of endermen is forming around the city. And yes, I intend to end it at a big cliffhanger yet again. Category:Blog posts